


Officer Down!

by Reebeewrites



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hilda/Al is not the focus but it is tagged in case you’re like really against that, Hospitalization, Swearing, by which I mean Hershel is around and also the ages of the kids aren’t accurate to canon, forbodium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebeewrites/pseuds/Reebeewrites
Summary: The events directly after the shooting at Forbodium. Focuses on the family’s reactions.





	1. Is He Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is over a year in the making. I know other people have wrote about Forbodium but I wanted to give it a try!
> 
> [additional tags and updated summaries to be added at a later point I just wanted to get this out now]

“I’m on my way!” She said, hanging up the phone and grabbing her coat. The weather was horrible, but she was rushed and put on the first pair of shoes by the door. She grabbed her car keys and stepped out into the mess, sloshing to her vehicle. Flora got in and sped away so fast she had forgotten to lock the door to her small apartment.

 

* * *

 

The rain. There was so much of it. The wet dirt roads must have been slowing the ambulances. The two of them were helpless, hunched over his lifeless body, trying their best. But god it was taking so long for help. She held the wound in, trying to stop the bleeding but there was so much, too much. While they were at the top of the tower, the Commissioner stood at the bottom, ready to direct help once those damn ambulances show up.

 

* * *

 

After calling Flora, he set down the phone. Moving slowly and carefully he headed down the hallway and gently knocked on a bedroom door. He knew she wouldn’t have heard, so he opened the door anyway and walked in. With the lights out, the pink on the walls didn’t look as cheery, and the room looked even smaller without the sun shining through the large window. He carefully sat on the edge of the girl’s bed and she began to stir awake.

“Papa?”

 

* * *

 

The paramedics placed his body on a stretcher and wheeled him down. The spiral staircases caused a problem, but they got him out. Another stretcher carried an already dead Keelan down as well. They made it to the entrance to the castle where they loaded him in, and Hilda pushed her way into the car with him. How could he do such a foolish thing, how could he do this to her? The paramedics tried talking to her but she couldn’t hear, couldn’t focus. Everything was blank and fuzzy. All she could do was grip his hand tighter and pray.

 

* * *

 

“Sweetie,” he said softly. “I need you to get dressed now, your brother has been shot, he’s in the hospital.” She was still wiping her tired eyes but pushed herself up.

“Wait, shot?!” She exclaimed. He reached out and grabbed her hand, rubbing small circles into the back of it with his thumb. “What happened? -Is he okay?” Her words were tumbling out, she could hardly process anything.

“I don’t know what happened, but he’s in trouble and we need to go.” Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart stop. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead. “I just need you to get dressed and we’ll head right out okay?” She nodded and he left the room.

 

* * *

 

Why would he say such a thing? He shouldn’t have said that, he clearly scared his girl. His body slumped against the wall outside her room. He couldn’t let her down. He raced to his own room to get himself suitably dressed.

But he had told her the truth, and that’s what he should do, right? His call from the Commissioner was short, but he knew Al was bad. He placed a hand on his heart, trying to steady his breathing. He wasn’t going to lie to his girls, they were stronger than that. Al was in danger, he couldn’t just play that off. And they were all in this together now. They needed to be.

 

* * *

 

She pushed herself off the bed quickly, unable to think. What had happened, how bad was it, who, how, why- She had to stop. Deep breath. In, out. Clothes were thrown on, some clean, some dirty. Did it matter? Her walls were covered in pictures, posters and drawings. Her eyes couldn’t focus. She saw polaroids from her father’s favourite camera (he could never let it go), pictures from Flora’s graduation, from Alfendi’s too. Drawings they had made together hung lopsided but still cherished. Stop. There’s no time for that, hurry. She finished getting dressed as quickly as she could, but stood in front of the mirror for a moment. She didn’t notice how awful she looked, she only focused on putting on a brave face. She had to be strong for Dad; he’d already been through enough.

 

* * *

 

Rain. Why did it rain so much? Red light, wait. Green light, go. She passed what few other cars were out at this hour and sped the whole way there. She wasn’t that far from the hospital but she felt like her heart was trying to tear its way out. She didn’t even know she was crying at first. But the tears fell, slowly at first, but once she noticed them it became a sob. A loud messy cry as she drove. She nearly pulled over to take a break but she was so close, so close. She couldn’t stop now.

 

* * *

 

She ran through the doors of the hospital and headed straight for the desk at the front of the emergency department. Before she could reach the desk to ask about her brother, she was distracted by the cops in the waiting room. Not many but enough. She scanned for a familiar face, surely someone would know about Al. Finally her eyes landed on the round face of a small man.

“Barton!” She called out, surprising him. The Commissioner had been sitting alone, looking through case files in his hands. He looked up to see her, hair ruffled but still in a pulled back ponytail, clothes wrinkled and bags under her eyes. He stood up to greet her but she immediately went in for a hug, catching him off guard.

“-Flora!” He said in surprise. She was hunched over to hug him, but she tried not to cry on his uniform. Oh god she was crying.

“Hush, it’ll be alright.” He said holding her tightly. She looked a mess.

“Do you know where-“

“He’s in surgery, we’ve been told to wait here. You’re the first to get here, love.” He guided her to sit in the seat next to him. “I’ve tried talking to them, to pull some strings seeing as he’s an officer, but apparently ‘Commissioner’ doesn’t carry much weight to these people.”  He offered her a tissue and she wiped away her tears. He held her hand and squeezed tightly. “He’ll get through this, love. Alfendi Layton is the strongest most stubborn man I know, he won’t go down this easily.”

 

* * *

 

He was waiting outside when she exited her room. “All ready to go?” He asked. She nodded and the two of them headed out to the car, both trying to put on their bravest faces for each other’s sake. He drove in silence, trying to focus on the road, but he could see her fiddling and being antsy in the passenger seat.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” She finally asked. He sighed, letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He took his left hand off the wheel and laid it on her leg, giving her a reassuring rub.

“I don’t know, Kat. It was the Commissioner himself who called me, but he was so worked up he couldn’t say much.” His eyes looked out to the country roads, miserable in the rain. “All I know is he was shot in the chest and rushed to the hospital. Commissioner Barton should be waiting for us, and I called your sister, she should get there before us.” He returned his hand to the wheel as he took a turn. He glanced at her briefly before turning back to the road. “We can’t worry now, there’s nothing we can do but pray and be there for him. We need to stay positive, okay?” She nodded and he felt relieved.

“You said you think Flora will get there first?” She asked inquisitively

“Probably, her apartment is much closer to town. I called her right before I woke you and she said she was on her way.” Young Kat nodded and laid her head against the window. It was late and she was still half asleep, and under different circumstances she probably would have fallen asleep right there in the car, pulled away by the soft lull of country roads. Today however that would not be possible, she was far too nervous and on edge to sleep. She was shaking.

 

* * *

 

They walked into the hospital and immediately their eyes landed on two women sitting together. Hilda was hunched over, tired and red-eyed and next to her sat Flora, with an arm gently holding the blond.

“Flora!” It was Katrielle who had spoken first. Both women turned their heads up as they heard her voice. Flora stood up and was greeted with a running start hug. She heard Kat’s soft cries and hushed her, gently playing with her hair. “I didn’t realize it, but I’ve missed you guys so much.” She said through the tears. Flora pulled back but kept her hands on her sister’s shoulders. She used her thumbs to wipe away her sister’s tears.

“Oh Kat, I’m so sorry I haven’t been around lately, I should visit more, you’re right.” She pulled her back in for another hug, but this time they were both crying. Hershel watched his girls hug, but was distracted when he heard sobs from his other side. _Hilda_. Flora started to turn around but Hershel stopped her.

“You take care of Kat, I'll handle Hilda. We can talk soon.” She nodded in understanding and lead Katrielle away to give her father and Hilda some space to talk. He sat down next to her and she looked up at him briefly, but quickly looked back down.

“It’s going to be okay.” He wanted to hold her close, but he wasn’t sure if she would appreciate that.

“You can’t say that.” She said looking up at him. He sat there confused and then she said, “You don’t know that.” He did place an arm behind her and rubbed her back, feeling as that was the right course of action.

“We will get through this. Please don’t try and carry this alone.” He said. She held eye contact as best as she could, while tears still rolled down silently. “I don’t know what happened but you can’t blame yourself. You-”

“He’s a fucking idiot, Hershel!” She exclaimed through the now uncontrollable sobbing. She had not only cut him off, but her words had caught him off guard.

“I’m… afraid I don’t understand, Hilda.” She took a moment to try and steady her breathing. He watched as she took her deep breathes and long exhales.

“He ran ahead Hershel. Like a fool, he saw an opportunity to catch Makepeace and went without waiting for us, and they shot each other.” His heart stopped. No. Alfendi had always been foolish, reckless, uncontrollable even, but would he really have made such a costly decision? One that could cost him his life? Hershel let his eyes close and he took a deep breath himself.

“I don’t know what I’d do without him Hershel- I love him so much.” He finally did pull her in for that hug. Holding her close, he spoke in her ear.

“I know, me too.”

 

* * *

 

“Here,” Flora said, handing her sister a hot chocolate, while sipping her own coffee. Flora was starting to feel the tiredness setting in now that her adrenaline was calming down. Seeing her father show up had relieved her a lot, and she was glad he was with Hilda. It hurt her to see Hilda like that, it was awful.

“Thanks,” she said softly, taking the warm drink and holding it close. It was too hot to drink, but the heat was nice on her fingers. Flora slowly drank her fancy coffee trying to will the caffeine into her veins. Kat had a sweet tooth, but even with that much sugar and milk she still wouldn’t drink coffee, she still found it overpoweringly bitter.

Flora could see the sadness in the younger girl’s eyes and realized she had to say something. Thinking of what her father would do, she thought they might benefit from a distraction.

“How’s school going?” She asked, hoping it would be a sufficient topic.

“Good so far,” Kat said. “I’m in year 11 now, so that’s exciting.”

“Already?” Flora exclaimed. “You’ve grown up so quickly!” Katrielle could feel herself blush and looked away. “You’re growing into such a beautiful young lady, you know?”

“Flora, please.” She begged Flora to stop embarrassing her. The older girl laughed and took another drink from her cup.

“Hey Kat,” she said softly. She reached out and picked up one of her hands in her own. “I’m really sorry I haven’t been around much. I mean it.” She sighed and took a moment. “Once all of this is over, I promise Al and I will both come home more, okay?” Her mouth was smiling, but there was a deep sadness behind her eyes. Katrielle began to open her mouth to answer but Flora kept talking. “Even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming, that stubborn idiot.” This earned a small laugh from Kat and Flora relaxed.

“Um, how’s work?” Katrielle asked, trying to contribute to the conversation. Flora gave a soft chuckle.

“Well my boss is strange, but I’m really enjoying it. I imagine in a few years I’ll have enough clients to try and start my own practice.” She smiled and watched as Kat sat down her now empty hot chocolate. The young girl let out a huge yawn, and Flora saw how tired she must be. “Hey can I tell you about this strange new patient that came in yesterday?” Kat nodded and Flora kept chatting. It wasn’t long before Kat was asleep. Good. She needed to rest, and Flora would wake her up if something happened.

 

* * *

 

As gently as she could, Flora got up, leaving Kat asleep in the chair. As she walked towards him, she saw her father give her a slight nod. He spoke something to Hilda that she couldn’t hear, but Hilda nodded. Hershel went and joined Flora and the two of them sat down together.

“How’s she doing?” Flora asked. Hershel looked surprised that that was the first thing she had to ask.

“To be honest, she’s not doing great.” He said, reluctantly telling the truth. “She’s definitely better though, and she’s strong, she’ll be okay.”

“And you?” That had caught him even more off guard. “Are you okay?”

At first he was surprised she had asked, but then he realized that of course she would, it’s the right thing to do. Sometimes his kids would still surprise him like that, often in the little things they do or say. He didn’t always think he was a good father, but these moments were reassuring. He was raising good kids, who were growing up to be good adults.

“I know you’ve been through a lot,” Flora said, drawing him back to the present. “And I know how hard it can be, I understand the feeling, Papa. But I don’t want you to feel bad.” She wasn’t a kid anymore. She had been his girl for so long now that sometimes he forgot her old life. Of course she understood this pain. Remembering her words, he tried to force a smile.

“Thank you, my beautiful daughter. It hurts, but we can get through this.” He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Just please don’t shut us out okay? We’re all in this together.” He nodded and she loosened up a little. “Alfendi is stubborn, that’s just how he is.” She closed her eyes for a second. “But when he wakes up it’s all going to be okay.”

“Do you want to sleep?” He asked softly seeing the way her tired body was resting.

“For now, I’ll be okay. Kat is asleep, so I’ll stay up with you for a while if you want.”

“I’d love that, thank you.”

 

* * *

 

“Hershel Layton?” A nurse called out from a waiting room door. Hershel jolted up with Flora right behind him.

“Yes miss, I’m Hershel, have you any news on my son?” He had concern in his eyes. Flora held on to him, giving him support.

“Well sir, Mr. Layton is out of surgery but still sleeping. He’s not in great condition and won’t be waking up tonight, it could be anywhere from a couple days to a couple weeks. That being said, you’re free to go in now if you’d like, but for now we’d like to limit his guests to only two people at a time so he doesn’t get overwhelmed if he wakes early.” He nodded and she continued, “He’s in room 210, would you like me to take you?”

“Thank you miss, but I need a second. I’m sure I’ll find it after, thank you.” She nodded and turned to leave. It was then that Hilda rushed up to their side, she had been waiting for the nurse to leave before joining them.

“Well what did she say, is he okay?” She was frantic and panicked. Hershel filled her in on what the nurse had said before turning to speak to Flora.

“Flora, I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like you to wake up Kat and take her home. She has school tomorrow and it’s quite late. Hilda and I will go in for tonight, and you can call me after she’s in bed, okay?” Flora wasn’t excited about being sent home, but as a good daughter she did as her father asked.

“Sure Papa, call if you need anything.” He nodded before taking Hilda in to find his son.

 

* * *

 

“It’s not fair!” Katrielle said through a yawn. Her head was resting on her hand in Flora’s car as they headed back.

“Trust me Kat, I’d love to have stayed too, but the nurse said only two guests and Dad wanted Hilda to go with him. We can go visit tomorrow after school okay?”

“School?” Katrielle exclaimed, suddenly more awake than she had been all night. “I still have to go to school tomorrow?!” Flora let out a small laugh.

“Yes, Kat, which is why we need to get you back to bed.” She pouted but didn’t complain any further. Instead they talked about school and work, taking this opportunity to continue catching up.

 

* * *

 

“Oh god!” As soon as she walked into the room she cried. Seeing his lifeless body again was too much. He hardly looked like himself, too pale, with machines and an IV hooked up. Hershel could only watch as she ran over to him. She leaned over and kissed him, once on the lips, and then softer on the cheek. Hershel walked to the other side of the bed and picked up his hand. Cold.

And yet he looked almost peaceful there, laying in silence. Hershel hurt, but it was a new pain. He had lost important people before- Claire, Randall… But with both of them, the circumstances didn't allow a proper goodbye. He never got a moment to process and he didn’t properly morn either of them. He had to make this moment with Alfendi count, just in case. As true as it was he couldn’t think like that. It hurt too much. He leaned over, surprising Hilda, and placed a kiss on Al’s forehead. She turned and looked at him.

“How do you put on such a brave face, I know this must hurt you as much as it does me.” She said, no longer crying but with a puffy red face. He handed her a tissue and she began to wipe away the residue.

“It does hurt, and trust me, it’s not easy, but I suppose maybe it’s just age.” He forced a small smile and she halfheartedly returned it. “You know I once lost someone very dear to me when I was about your age.” Hilda perked up, interested to hear more. “She was everything to me, and then she was gone.” Hershel couldn’t keep eye contact with Hilda, so he looked down at Al instead. “I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye, I-” His voice caught in the back of his throat. He changed directions to avoid tearing up. “Losing her broke my heart, and it was hard to come back from that. I hurt for a long time. I kept my feelings inside and shut out my friends and family and it was a mistake. I don’t want anyone else to feel a pain like that. Hilda,” He said finally looking at her, “If he...” He stopped himself. No. “Please don’t do what I did, we’re here for you.” She nodded before leaning in and giving him a hug.

“Thank you for letting me see him.” She whispered. “And I’m sorry about her, I’m sure she was wonderful.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Dad, I got Kat home, but I don’t know how well she’ll sleep. I don’t think she should go to school tomorrow.” She was standing in the kitchen, her favourite room in this old house. She peered down the hallway but didn’t see much with the lights out.

“That’s fine darling, I wasn’t going to force her. Hilda’s still here but I convinced her to sleep for a while.” He looked over to her, peacefully sleeping. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was everywhere, she had been through a rough day and needed to sleep.

“I know what you’re thinking Dad but you need to get some rest too! I’m going to call in sick to work tomorrow and stay here to help you guys okay?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” He thought about protesting and telling her that work was important, but really, she could use tomorrow off just as badly as he could.

“Are you planning to spend the night at the hospital?”

“I wasn’t sure-”

“I can stay here tonight with Kat if you want to stay there, you don’t need to worry about us.”

“You’ve been more help than I could ever ask for Flora.”

“It’s going to be okay dad, he’s strong. _We’re_ strong.

“I know love, thank you.”

“Goodnight, dad.”

“Goodnight.”

She sat the phone back down and looked around the room. She had loved this little kitchen, it was small but quaint and she use to spend too much time here cooking and baking when she was younger. Maybe she could bake something with Kat tomorrow, help them get their mind off Al. Slowly, she walked forward to her old bedroom. With the exception of Christmas and a few other holidays, the room was empty year round now. On her way by, she passed Kat’s room. That room, too, was empty for a long time. Before Kat came, it was just a spare bedroom, although it was practically Luke’s with how much he spent the night. She smiled, remembering how disappointed he was to be relocated to the couch. Across the hall was Alfendi’s old room. Curious, she opened the door and peeked inside.

It was strange to see now, his room also untouched. His walls were covered in strange posters for weird punk bands, most of which she didn’t even recognize. There were also articles everywhere. He hoarded newspapers like no one else, with clips of killers, thieves, and other criminals sloppily tapped to the wall. Any thing he found interesting he put up, it didn’t look nice and there was no method to the madness. She always hated his room and how messy it was, but maybe that’s why he liked it.

She sat on his bed, and although it felt wrong, she started going through his bedside table. She knew she shouldn’t but for some reason she couldn’t stop herself. Inside there was a lot of pill bottles, some empty and some not. They had tried many different medications when he moved in, stuff for ADHD, OCD- you name it they’ve probably tried it, but nothing seemed to have helped for a long time. It probably didn’t help that he hardly ever took them, hence the half full bottles. Her foggy memory thinks they eventually found something that worked, but she couldn’t remember clearly. Past the pill bottles were more newspaper clippings. She reached for the stack and quickly recognized the first one. Then she recognized the whole stack. She shuffled through them like photographs. They were all stories about their dad. Tales of a great professor and amazing discoveries, and he had them all organized in his desk. She never knew he had these. It felt special, seeing all these photos and reliving the memories. She started to tear up. There was more stuff in the drawer, but she couldn’t look at the rest, she just shut it. Hands on her knees she took deep breaths and said a small prayer for him. Finally, she got up and left the room.

Further down the hall she was greeted by her own bedroom door. The door was decorated in lots of pictures and cut outs of flowers. Her name was in the middle surrounded by sunflowers, her favourite. She opened the door and gently laid down in her bed, looking up at the glowing stars on the ceiling. Luke had gotten them for her birthday once. They didn’t glow much anymore, and most of them had fallen off, but there was still enough to appreciate them. She laid there for a long time, stuck with her own swarming thoughts, before eventually she succumbed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kat didn’t go to school that morning, she and Flora slept in and then baked some cupcakes. Flora let Kat call their father. He had gotten some sleep, switching with Hilda halfway through the night. The girls then made their way to the hospital with a change of clothes and the cupcakes. Flora made sure to pack clothes for Hilda too, knowing she would be beyond grateful.

When the girls got there they saw their father outside in the waiting room. He wasn’t alone though, he was talking with Commissioner Barton.

“Hi Dad, hello Barton,” Flora said, handing her father the things he had asked for and setting the cupcake tray onto the table next to them. He thanked her. “Why aren’t you with Al?” She asked inquisitively.

“Detective Lawson volunteered to spend some time with him, he’s in there with Hilda now. Plus, it’s given me a chance to talk with the Commissioner here about what actually happened last night.” Hershel seemed to frown a little and the Commissioner seemed upset as well.

“Hello Commissioner Barton!” Katrielle said excitedly. She wasn’t sure yet what she wanted to do when she grew up, but she had been speaking with the Commissioner lately to learn about the different jobs at the yard. She was interested in detective work and forensic science, but she wasn’t sure she’d want to work at the yard; she didn’t want to be stuck in Alfendi’s shadow.

“Hello Kitkat, how are you doing?” When will everyone learn she isn't a child anymore?

“I’m doing okay Barton.” She said with a halfhearted smile. He returned the smile but quickly turned to Hershel and whispered something the girls couldn’t hear. Both men nodded and Barton got up. “Sorry ladies, I must be leaving.” And with that he took off.

The girls looked at Hershel expectantly. “Sit,” He said. “I need to tell you what happened.”

 

* * *

 

He told them everything. Flora knew about the case already, Alfendi had been chasing the jigsaw killer for a long time and he often updated her during their calls. For Katrielle most of this was new, she knew he was working on a big case but he never told her more. It didn’t sit right with them though. Would Alfendi really shoot first? They were told that the police were still investigating and looking to arrest him, but that they didn’t have enough evidence yet. Barton had told Hershel that the police force was divided, with a majority of people looking to have him arrested and a smaller portion supporting him. It wasn’t good for anyone what was happening. The investigation is still ongoing, but easily the biggest factor would be Alfendi Layton's testimony. They just needed him to wake up first.

 

* * *

 

As much as Hershel and his girls wanted to stay at Al’s bedside until he woke up, the world continued on. Flora had to go back to work, Kat to school, and eventually Hershel started working again too. For a long time, Hilda would stay with him, but she too grew tired, her hope wearing thin. Detective Lawson was a blessing to their family. He was taking care of Alfendi and watching over him, and he called Hershel regularly, but there were little updates to be shared. They were so thankful to have someone so caring to devote the time when everyone else was tired and needed rest.

Hershel was immensely thankful. He still would visit after work, but being there hurt him more than he dare share. He was tired, emotionally and physically. He was done teaching for the day and was just sitting down to mark papers when he got an unexpected call. A familiar voice spoke to him.

“It’s Alfendi,” Lawson said, “he’s awake.”

 


	2. Am I Okay?

“I spoke to the doctor,” Lawson said to the family plus Hilda, “Just to warn you before you go in, he’s a little... different.” They looked puzzled.

“What do you mean?” Hilda asked.

“Well...” he paused, “the doctor said this isn’t uncommon and that he should fine in a couple days, but well...” he scratched the back of his head. “I guess I’ll let you see for yourselves.”

The two guests at a time rule still applied but none of them cared; Hershel and the girls all went in together. Al’s face was turned away from them facing the window. He rolled over towards them while they settled around him forming a small circle. His eyes were still closed but he had a soft smile on his lips. Hilda gently reached out and touched his arm.

His eyes fluttered open and he had a small frown, like he’d rather go back to sleep.  He slowly looked around the room at the faces looking down at him. His eyes finally landed on Hershel.

“Dad?” He asked cautiously. Hershel’s eyes lit up.

“Yes son, I’m here.” He took Al’s hand and held it tightly. Hilda recoiled a little, visibly disappointed that Al hadn’t gone to her first. “Are you okay?”

“Did I kill Makepeace?”

 

* * *

 

They hadn’t known what to say. Should they tell him the truth? Hell, did they even _know_ the truth? Things were different now, in ways none of them could explain. Alfendi was… different. He didn’t seem himself, and while the doctors said it was normal for some confusion Hershel was hesitant. Something didn’t feel right.

Hershel still had work to do though, so as much as he would have liked, he couldn’t stay by his side all day. Him and Hilda, along with the others, took turns watching over him and speaking with him. No one brought up the murder. No one but Al himself.

“Hilda, I know you were there, what happened?”

“Al, sweetie, I don’t know, I don’t know, shhhh, it’s gonna be okay,” she desperately wanted him to stop. The fear in her heart was growing. Had he done this, could he be convicted? She didn’t know but she needed him to _stop._

“I did it, didn’t I?”

“You need to stop Al, _please_.” A knock on the open door frame drew their attention away. It was Justin.

“Hey there Alfendi, do you mind if I borrow Pertinax for a minute?” Al nodded and the two stepped out of the room.

“What is it Lawson, have you found anything?” She was of course referring to the ongoing investigation of Forbodium and the incident.

“I heard him, Hilda.” She was surprised.

“What do you mea-”

“We need to tell him, we need to talk with him.” He huffed out some air. Behind Hilda, he could see Al wistfully looking out the window, peaceful and content, unaware of the discussion right outside his door.

“Justin, it’s too soon.” She pleaded.

“Listen, I know Hilda, and I wish I could give him more time but- the chief and everyone else, they want to settle this quickly and quietly, there isn’t much I can do, I’ve already spoken with everyone.”

“But he’s not of sound mind! You’ve seen him Justin, something is wrong with him!” Tears began to well up in her eyes as she felt her emotions rising. “I don’t know what's happened to him but that is not him Justin, you know that.” Seeing her tears, he reached out and pulled her into a hug.

“I know Hilda, and I know you love him. I’m sure he’ll get better with time but… for now we have to carry on with the investigation.” She cried into his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

His eyes never left Alfendi.

 

* * *

 

Hilda stayed by Al’s side during questionings. He couldn’t give clear answers to any of the cops’ questions, and Justin and his team had finished up at the crime scene. There just wasn’t enough evidence to convict him. Hilda felt relieved but she still worried about his reputation. Barton had come to visit Al a few times during the process, he wanted to make sure Alfendi knew there were still some people who believed in him.

“You’re not in trouble son,” he said. “I know you’re a good kid, it’s all going to be okay.” Al just smiled and nodded. It seemed everyone close to him beloved he was innocent, but he wasn’t so sure himself. Time passed and he kept his mouth shut, he didn’t want to cause any more problems. People would come and go, but he heard their whispers when they left. What did they mean, ‘he wasn’t himself’?

Hilda, who had been there for him, suddenly drew back. She stopped coming, clearly avoiding him, and his heart ached because of it. She had asked the doctors why he wasn’t getting better, why he’d lost his whole personality, but they had no explanation. He hadn’t suffered a brain injury, it just didn’t make sense, but they told her that after this long with no progress, that this would be his new normal.

She cried.

He moved in with Flora for a bit after his discharge. She was able to look after him better than the Professor, and Al wasn’t able to be alone yet. Whenever she had to help change his bandages, she winced at the scar. The long line across his chest wasn’t pretty, but the doctors assured them it would get better. He was very quiet, and he didn’t do much. He asked about Hilda and Lawson but Flora always dodged the questions; she didn’t know what to say. She had reached out to them, but his partners never answered her calls. She was worried about Hilda and wanted to help, but it seemed there was nothing she could do. Instead she focused on those she could help.

 

* * *

 

His return to work was difficult. With every turn he was faced with nasty looks, it was clear not everyone at the police department believed him innocent. In fact, quite a few folks thought Alfendi Layton should be fired, even though they couldn't arrest him. They called him reckless and a danger to others. Was he?

He was skittish. He had no desire to leave the office, and his supervisors were glad to keep him at a desk instead of out in the field. Except he still felt the stares, and people were uncomfortable working with him. He had vague memories of not being liked much before the accident, but he couldn’t remember why he was he had few friends. Looking at himself, he thought he was a good person, he was calm and quiet and minded his own business, what was there not to like? That didn’t matter though, he was shifted from office to office, department to department anyway. Barton assured him his job was in no way in jeopardy, that he was a valuable asset to the force, but that they just needed to find the right place for him.

Eventually they pushed him into a small office. No one wanted him, so they left him alone. The room was cramped and dusty, and far from the other offices. Justin would pop in, see how Al was making out, bring him case files. He kept an eye on Alfendi, made sure he was okay, and Al was thankful for the company. Hilda stopped in too. She broke it off with Al, but it was amicable, and once she got over her own awkwardness, they quickly became friends again. It wasn’t that she didn’t like… _this_ Alfendi, it’s just that he wasn’t the man she fell in love with. He became a different person, and she was too weak to be there for him when he needed her most. It broke her heart. She hated herself.

But his reputation was quickly changing. He met more people and as skeptical as they were, they were generally okay. They stopped fearing him. He made a few friends in various departments, and quickly began working with others on the reconstruction device. The Commissioner even gave him assistants. None of them stayed longer than a few months, but it was nice to see people trying to accept him.

But he was clearly different. He was treated as different, but he didn’t feel like he was. He couldn’t remember much from before. He remembered everyone and everything, but he couldn’t see himself in the picture. He didn’t know how he fit into all these memories; he couldn’t remember himself at all. But he’s a good person and he always has been, and he has family who loves him. And Hilda and Justin were there for him too. How could he complain? Someday, when things settle down, he'll go back. One day, he's going to make it back to Forbodium and figure out what happened. The missing puzzle pieces were pulling at him. But for now hes still adjusting, and he's content with this little life. For now he will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this bit was short but I wasn't sure how to wrap things up lol oops.

**Author's Note:**

> At least its done lol!! Not my proudest work but it's an idea I've been wanting to get out for a while. This was fun, especially writing Hilda in such an emotional state when that is so unlike her. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> (also if anyone cares, my Flora is an optometrist)


End file.
